The Sub Keepers
by KayBear365
Summary: The keepers left for a vacation and now Subs take their places as DHIs but whats gonna happen when they start crossing over, what will happen to their natural lives, and why are their new OTKs and OTs. FIND OUT! Join the Sub Keepers as they experience the life of being a keeper. Read, Review and Request. T for action
1. The Form

**Who will your friends be?**

**Who will your enemies be?**

**Who will your team mates be, for being a keeper?**

**DHI APLICATION (dhi by day but kingdom keeper at night)**

* * *

**Name:**

**Features:**

**Hobbies:**

**Who do you love in KINGDOM KEEPERS!:**

**Are you reliable:**

**Age (15-18):**

**Personality:**

**Fav. Place at disney that you'll work at:**

**Keepers that you'll work well with:**

* * *

**WHEN YOUR DONE ILL PICK EACH INDIVIDUAL AND PUT THEM ON THIS FANFICTION YOU HAVE ENOUGH TIME!**

**Ex.**

**Name: Lola Lime**

**Features: brown hair, brown eyes, carmel skin, and smooth skin**

**Hobbies: volleyball, ipod time, exploring, and caring for animals**

**Who do you love in kingdom keepers: PHILBY!**

**Are you reliable: Yes**

**Age: 15**

**Personality: im nerdy, cautious, funny, friendly,awesome, computer geek, serious, and calm**

**Fav. Place at disney that you'll work at: MAGIC KINGDOM**

**Keepers that you'll work well with: PHILBY! Willa and Jess**

**Remember ill be picking some and all of you so be ready **

**5 boys and 6 girls**

**C YA, **

**:( SORRY PEOPLE WHO KINDA DID THIS BEFORE**


	2. New DHIs

**Well first of all i picked all of you and it was hard to try and make it because there were only girl keepers and no BOY keepers so i nade some up and thank you ZOEYTHEPINKNINJA for sending a boy keeper**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT (FYI: more chapters coming up)**

**Chap 1**

New Keepers

Finn POV

We were in the park as real people greeting guest as they passed by, apperantly we had to go on a journy to another country and people got entered to be are substitutes "when are they gonna get here we have to go in 10 minutes" Charlene said impatiently looking at her watch and tapping her foot impatiently "I think thats them" Willa said pointing towards 10 figures running towards us "we are so sorry we were late" a girl with red hair that went all the way down to her rib cage "its ok can you tell us your names quick?" I asked "sure my name is Judith Tempson but I like to be called Jude and I am 15" the girl said, she had bright grey eyes and was extremely skinny "hi Jude it says that you like reading, writing, acting, animating, learning new battle strategy. A bit sarcastic, cunning, easy to befriend, and kind" Philby said reading the list, she nodded her head and smiled.

"hi I'm Abby, 16"another girl said, she had a country accent, waist length brown hair, huge brown eyes, a cowgirl hat, and she looked muscular "hi Abby it says you like sports, dance, other active sports, and stuff. Excited, outgoing, creative, energetic, and brave. Looks like we got another Charlene" Maybeck said smiling she rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"I'm Lanny,17" said a boy who had brown hair and blue eyes "hi Lanny it says here that you are a boxer, friendly, and super creative" Charlene said blushing a little he smiled.

"hi I'm Anthony Underwood, 16" the boy said he was very thin, with ghostly white skin, spiky white hair, and red eyes "hello Anthony it says on this paper that you are quiet, very focused, and you can get passed any obstacle" Willa said covering her face with the information paper he nodded his head.

"hi I'm Ana, age 15" she had long brown wavy hair and brown sparkly eyes she had flipflops on and one toe was bigger than the others "well Ana it says you love to go to Disney, dance, and listen to a lot of music. Very Hyper and a little crazy, very nice and bubbly, can be serious at times and a tad snippy." I said she nodded her head and smiled.

"Amber Jordan, 16" she said, she was tall, with tan skin (soft), dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a skinny body "Amber it says that you like singing, playing guitar, watching nature, and painting. Your very calm, smart, and very strong willed. Plus a nature lover." Amanda said smiling, Amber nodded

"Elysia Captenter, I am 15 3/4" she said, she had long dirty blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin that looked soft, a little under average height "ok it says here... You like singing, soccer, drawing, and daydreaming. Loud, you want attention, stylish ,moody but still fun to be around, ditzy, talkative, and friendly" Jess said already remembering what she had to say "that's me" Elysia said excitedly.

"Lola Lime, my age is 15" the girl said, she had brown hair, brown eyes, and soft Carmel skin "hi Lola it says here that you like volleyball, ipod time, exploring, and caring for animals. Your nerdy, cautious, funny, friendly, outgoing, computer geek, serious, and calm" Philby said sitting on his luggage "yep" she said.

"Prick Dune, 16" a boy with a new Zealend accent said, he had bright red hair, pale skin with freckles, and green eyes "hey Prick it says here your a nerd, organized, strong, and a computer geek" Maybeck said Prick smiled "that is definitely me" Prick said.

"Seth Lincoln,17" a boy said, he had blonde hair and blue eyes "hello Seth it says that you are popular, a fighter, good leader, painter, and buff" Charlene said with a blush Maybeck rolled his eyes at her.

"ok here are your jobs.

"Jude you will be in Expedition Everest, Abby you will be guiding the people in Animal Kingdom, Lanny you will be guiding monsters inc. laugh floor, Anthony you will be working in Hollywood studios, Ana you will be on the stage of Magic Kingdom, Amber you will be working in Epcot, Elysia you will also be working at Hollywood studios, Lola you will be working at splash mountain, Prick you will be working at Big thunder, and Seth you will be in the haunted mansion. If you need any help your schedule is in your breakroom and remember your not gonna be turned into holograms yet" I explained the 10 nodded their heads suddenly there was a loud beep and that meant it was time to leave "bye" I said and the regular keepers left. Leaving the substitutes in Disney.

**Review request as read**

**Oh and always be alert for OTS**


	3. Meeting

**Ok so I just want to say Abby, the new generation of Kingdom Keepers is wonderful. And that's all (AWKWARD) any way lets get this rolling!**

**Chap 2**

Meeting each other

Amber's POV

It started by getting a letter and trying out for being a substitute DHI and now I'm stuck with teenagers that I hardly even know well all except for Anthony we have been best friends since we were 9 and we agreed we help out.

We were all sitting in the break room quietly, Prick and Lola sitting on the floor, Seth and Abby staring at each other viciously, Lanny and Ana on a little couch, Elysia on a beanbag looking into space, Jude reading a book, and me and Anthony sitting by each other on stools "hey how about we talk to each other" Abby said breaking the silence "thats a great idea" I said she grinned and I saw Seth roll his eyes 'dork' I thought and laughed at my comment softly, we all got up and greeted each other nicely and calmly. The first I greeted was Lola and Abby they seemed really nice "hey my name is Amber" I introduced "hey Amber I'm Abby" Abby said taking of her cow girl hat and putting it back on "I'm Lola it's a pleasure to meet you both" Lola said smiling "what's going on with you and Seth, Abby?" I asked teasingly "Seth is a big self centered jerk who cares nothin but himself" she said I was shocked for a moment but I got over it and moved on to Lola who was counting on her fingers "what's up with you and Prick?" I asked once again teasingly, her face turned bright red and me and Abby looked at it "I don't like him-why would you ask that question" she said shocked that I asked that question Abby joined in the conversation "you like New Zealend?" Abby asked ,guess that's his nickname, "no, what?, please I would never like Prick" she said hesating "you d-" but before I could finish my sentence Seth interrupted by calling Abby "hey country girl, are you really from Texas? Then show us your rope" oooo Seth big mistake of what you just said because at that moment Abby and Seth were arguining "do you want to tassel with me you big idiot" Abby said she took her fist and almost swung at Seth but me and Lola held her back "come on guys it's are first day on the job let's not do damage control" Lola said "yeah Lola's right" Prick agreed, I swear I saw pink on that girls cheek. We all looked at Abby and Seth "fine" they both said in Unision and stared at each other calmly but then looked away. 'Man this is gonna be a tuff job' I thought and sat down next to Elysia who was still daydreaming.

**two Chaps in one day yay **


	4. Meeting some Overtakers

**3 Chapters yay**

**:) I can still add more characters**

**I wrote this at the doctors and at home**

**Chap 3**

First day on the Job and meeting some Overtakers

Lola POV

I was working at splash mountain my favorite Disney ride of all time right next to big thunder were Prick was working 'stop thinking about him' I thought and walked to the kids "hey children I am a substitute DHI but don't worry we'll still have some fun" I said, the kids smiled and cheered 'I can do this' I thought and guided the kids in splash mountain.

When we were in the kids had fun playing in the water with there parents watching I was by the doorway, suddenly it was freezing and I was shivering all over it was like some one turned the ac on I looked behind me and I saw a long figure that had mist coming from its robe "hey you" I shouted the figure came to me but as soon as I saw HER face I couldn't believe it "hello sweetie" Malificent said her crackly voice was creepy "your not real" I said scared "oh but sweetie I am" she said, she took me by the shirt, but I smacked her hand away, she let go and I ran to Big Thunder where Prick was.

Prick POV

I was helping the elders in the roller coaster suddenly I heard my name being called faintly, I turned my head and saw Lola running "Prick" she said as she ran into my arms, she felt so cold and she was shivering "what happened?" I asked the only answer she gave me was turning her head and pointing to a long figure who was coming towards us "why looky here I overheard that you guys are substitutes for the other DHI's" the thing said,green skin, a weird headress that looked like horns, a black and purple robe, and green eyes "your Malificent" I said shocked suddenly Seth came pulling Abby by the hand both fear in there eyes. I was confused for a moment but then I saw Jafar walking towards them nonchalantly smiling deviously "RUN!" Seth yelled we both followed his direction and ran to the break room.

**Oh yeah **

**Not done with the others but lets see how you like it**


	5. More overtakers

**I just made two chapters in one day oh yeah**

**Chap 4**

Overtakers

Amber POV

I was guiding people in Epcot talking about what you can and cannot do here "you can have fun all you want but remember to always respect people's privacy now go ahead and have fun in this magical place called Disney" I said and they left except for one elderly man who was staring at me and he reminded me of a secret ive been keeping for 5 years and I still am. I backed away from him thinking he was gonna get me and ran then I knocked into someone "I am so sor-" but I stopped myself as I saw who it was, The Evil Queen from Snow White, "your apology is not welcomed" she said 'run' I thought and I did just that and when I did run I ran into Anthony are noses touched and I could feel my face go bright red we could've kissed, before I could make a move or even say a question he took me by the hand saving me from a fire ball and we ran straight to the break room. Not saying a word.

Ana POV

I was on stage talking about the importance of getting a job "so kids do you know why we need jobs?" I asked already knowing the question, a girl with bows in her hair raised her hand I pointed to her "so we can have a good job to feed are family" she said sweetly "good job now go along and have fun" I said and they walked off chattering. I got off the stage minding my own business when suddenly I stumbled and ran into some guy "sorry sir" I said not even looking up at the guys face but then suddenly the guy put his hand on my chin and lifted it up, Judge Frollo, "your mine pretty girly" I was so scared I kicked him and ran to the break room scared for my life.

Elysia POV

I was done with my job in two seconds flat talking about the studios was a piece of cake but for some reason I couldn't find Anthony I searched everywhere for him but still no sign of him finally I gave up and thought he must've took a break. I sat down on a comfy chair and started to see things I got a piece of paper out and drew out, CAPTAIN HOOK! Trying to follow me. I got up and stood there shocked 'run Elsyia before its to late' my concious told me, I followed it and got out of that place quickly and started to run then I tripped and fell on top of, LANNY!, "what are you doing here?" I asked "I wa-" but I interrupted him "no time come on" I said as I took him by his arm and practically dragged him to the break room "ok" he said confused I rolled my eyes but actually my eyes went to the back of my head and everything had gone black.

Abby POV

Everyone was in the break room, Lola was still shivering while Prick was trying to heat her up, Ana holding her chin like some one was gonna take it, Anthony and Amber looking at each other love struck, Lanny trying to find a way to wake Elysia up, and me and Seth traumitized of what we just saw, a winged bat came straight towards me but Seth saved my life by getting me out of the way "g-g-guys look on that schedule th-th-thing" Lola stuttered resting her head on Pricks shoulder which was shaking, Seth shrugged and got the schedule and handed to poor Lola, she took her Samsung out of her pocket and typed the numbers "hello could w-we pl-please speak to Wayne Kresky?" she said.

We all had curious glances on our face "thank you, bye" she said and hung up smiling.

**What's happened to Elysia?**

** what's gonna happen to the sub DHI's when Lola called for Wayne?**

**How is Subway opened 24/7**

**Find out**

**The thing is closed whoever entered last will still be in **

**Please Review**


	6. Crossing over

**I am on Chapter 5 and Roxyluv3 I will put you in**

**Chapter 5**

Wayne

Jude POV

I was working at Expedition Everest gosh I didn't know how cold it was until now, suddenly my phone buzzed and it said unknown I answered it anyway "hello?" I asked casually "Jude, break room, now" Abby said "ok" I said confused. I clocked out and left suddenly I saw a Chinese manly guy just staring at me I walked away annoying the guy but slightly turned my head in curiousness. He was following me and I felt the urge to run so that's what's I did I ran and turned my head the guy was running to suddenly I relized him the bad guy from Mulan, Shan-Yu, this time I ran hard to the break room already knowing why they called me.

Seth POV

Everyone was actually here and I mean everyone plus a new girl named Valentine who had a cute button nose,ebony straight hair,warm honey-brown eyes, pink lips,and pale skin she caught me staring at her " I suppose you want to know about me. I like ballet,reading,shopping,having fun,and having adventures. I am sweet,kind,feisty,fun,adventurous,and ready to fight" she said "well that's awesome" Prick said,still had his arm wraped around Lola's shoulder protectively like I had on Abby (yes she a loud me) Valentine smiled which made Lola roll her eyes in jealousy and I saw Abby smirk at her "Lanny has Elsyia even moved yet" Abby asked worriedly Lanny gave a simple "no" suddenly the door opened and we saw a blonde haired women come in "you can all go now come back tomorrow after school" the lady said we all looked at Elysia and suddenly she shot up shaking her head "woah, I'm so glad your ok" Lanny said still holding her hand, she was blushing when she saw her hand linked with his "come on guys" Ana said getting up "see you later" we all said in unison and left.

Abby POV

I was working at the animal center helping a girafee tending to its neck "stupid work" I mumbled to myself I remember that horrible day when my mother died and someone was selfish enough to hack into my mom's account and get all of her money "Texas Abby" my dad said over the speaker "yes pops" I yelled "you've worked hard get ready for bed" he said I smiled, patched up the giraffe's neck, and went to my room putting my cow pants and a black shirt, and drifting off to sleep gripping my rope tightly.

Prick POV

I was on the couch lying down reading a book, with my reading glasses, wearing a white shirt, and blue pant's while my mother was sleeping and my dad was working. The hunger games is the awesomest book I have ever read but when I read this it reminded me of that terrible day when my best friend tried to kill me and my family then we moved here and ever since I got scared of people but I got over it. I got really really tired, turned off the tv, and went to sleep.

Lanny POV

I felt like I was laying on rock, I opened my eyes and there I was in Disney "hello Lanny" an old guy said, suddenly I heard a faint voice "Lanny what are you doing here?" I looked around and saw Valentine in heart shaped PJs "what are you doing here?" I asked "what are both of you doing here?" a country accent said I looked and saw Abby (wearing cow skin pants, holding a rope, and a black top), I looked around everywhere and I saw the rest of the sub DHIs "what the heck" Seth (wearing all black) said "uhhh creepy" Lola (wearing a blue dress shirt and blue shorts) said "hello children you are all here for a reason" the old guy said "wait if I'm gonna be explained something I need to know your name" Amber said sternly "I'm Wayne, anyway you are all here for a reason but let me start with, Abby" Wayne said looking at Abby "Abby you have a strong heart for a poor girl like you and your not afraid to take a stand" he explained, Abby had no emotion on her face "HA YOUR POOR" Seth teased, Seth you crossed the line "listen here you cow I don't need your comments, my family works as hard as anyone" she said her face red with anger "guys come on not now" Prick said "yeah don't kill each other your friends, no one would ever kill a friend, right Prick? And if it did that would be super creepy and you and your family would be like weirdos or something" Andrew said getting a smack by Ann on the arm, Prick didn't say anything it was like all the color drained from his face then he just sat down not saying a word "she's not my friend I would rather watch my dad die then be your friend" Seth said not being ashamed "don't say that" Lola said "SHUT UP! AT LEAST YOUR DAD DIDN'T DIE AND IF HE DID THEN YOU LET IT HAPPEN!" he said hot tears forming in his eyes, Lola stepped back her face red with hatred.

**I gave you a cliff hanger Ha  
**

**Muhahahahaha**


	7. Status

Seth covered his mouth "Lola I am so-" Seth tried to apologize but she stopped him

"don't... say... anything" she said

"did your dad actually die?" Seth asked

"YES... he did, are you gonna laugh at me like all the other people do, they make fun of me because they say I don't have an actual family that loves me and cares for me because they are sick people, you are sick too for asking that question. You got your answer, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" she said, tears were streaming down her face. She ran away "she has a kind heart, she'll come back" Wayne said.

Abby looked at Seth glaring daggers at him "oh so now you're gonna mess with my friend" Abby said, her face red with anger after what Seth said to Lola, now she was ticked off "you know I didn't mean it like that stop putting words in my mouth, Texas GIRL!" Seth said

"shut up and stop calling me that. You're a big idiot and if you stopped being such a jerk we wouldn't be having this STUPID ARGUMENT!" Abby yelled

"THAT'S IT I'M OUTTA HERE, TEXAS GIRL" Seth said but when he said her nickname she couldn't hold her violence to him anymore.  
She screamed and slapped Seth's face "WHY YOU-" he said and launched himself at her, punching her arm. Abby and Seth were fighting roughly for about 10 minutes, "STOP" Lanny yelled just when Abby was about to kick him in the face "THAT'S ENOUGH", they both crossed their arms annoyed "BUT HE-" Abby said but Jude interrupted her "Shut up, I don't care. Seth be mature for once"

"he is difficult with others because of the loss of his family" the old man said suddenly, I forgot he was even here, we all looked at Seth his face shocked, full of hatred, and red "WHO ASKED YOU OLD MAN?! I DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO STAY OUT OF MY FREAKING BUSINESS!" he yelled and ran away, Abby turned to Wayne "I hate this stupid place! I should've left when I had the chance" she said angrily

"you need to know each others weakness' and abilities so you can defeat the overtakers together" he said calmly

"well look were it got to" Abby said and ran away also.

Wayne spoke up again "fine, you will figure your personality the hard way" then he left. "Guys look, a piece of paper" Amber said and picked it up "it says Sub. DHIs status" and handed it to Lanny, it suddenly transformed into a digitized program and went in the sky showing a dark blue graph line color "Substitute DHIs, the new generation of the Kingdom Keepers" a digitized mouth spoke

[Kingdom Keepers]

Lanny Wit

Age: 17

Place of keepers: Leader

Personality: Boxer, Friendly, Leader, Good listener and Creative

Looks: Brown hair and Blue eyes

Secret: Split personalities

School: Midtown High

* * *

Jude Tempson

Age: 15

Place of keepers: Telepathy

"what?" Seth asked

Personality: Reading, Writing, Acting, Animating, Learning new battle strategy, A bit sarcastic, Cunning, Easy to befriend, Powers

'wait they never said that on her resume' I thought, and kind

Looks: Red hair, Bright grey eyes, and extremely skinny

Secret: Fairlie

We looked at Jude but I kept my head down knowing the computer probably knew my secret "I don"t want to talk about, not now" she said turning away from us

School: Florida High

From: California

* * *

Elysia Lavender

Age: 15 and 3/4

(my eyes widened)

Place of keepers: dreaming

("dreaming?" I heard Lanny mumble)

Personality: Singing, Soccer, Drawing, Daydreaming, Loud, Wants attention, Stylish ,Moody but still fun to be around, Ditzy, Talkative, and friendly

Looks: long dirty blonde curly hair, hazel eyes, slightly soft tanned skin, a little under average height

Secret: Fairlie

Now they looked at me "I can't tell you it's a secret that only Jude knows" they looked at Jude in confusion

School: Midtown High

From: Florida

* * *

Abby Lenvinido

Age: 16

Place of Keepers: Strategic skills

Personality: likes sports, dance, other active sports, and a scrabble wiz. Excited, outgoing, creative, energetic, and brave

Looks: country accent, waist length brown hair, huge brown eyes, wears a cowgirl hat most of the time, and muscular

Secret: someone hacked into her mom's account and got all of her inheritance money

School: Sydney High

From: Texas

* * *

Prick Dune

Age: 16

Place of Keepers: Computer nerd and second in command

Personality: Nerd, Organized, Weird, and a computer geek

Looks: New Zealand accent, black brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes

Secret: Best friend tried to kill his family, They moved to Florida

School: Florida High

why did your friend try to kill you?" Anthony asked, Prick turned away "I don't want to talk about" he said

From: New Zealand

* * *

Seth Lincoln

Age: 17

Place of Keepers: Spy

Personality: Popular, Fighter, Painter, Confident, Hard headed and Strong

Looks: Blonde hair and blue eyes

Secret: Homeless orphan ("I can see how Abby and Seth can relate to each other" Valentine said)

School: Sydney High

From: Chicago

* * *

Lola Lime

Age: 15

Place of Keepers: Geek

Personality volleyball, exploring, and caring for animals, nerdy, cautious, funny, friendly, outgoing, geek, serious, and calm

Looks: brown ringlet curly hair, brown eyes, and soft Carmel skin

Secret: Dad burned in front of her eyes

School: Florida High

From- Denver"

* * *

[Pending Keepers]

Amber Jordan

Age: 16

Personality: singing, playing guitar, watching nature, and painting. very calm, smart, and very strong-willed. Plus a nature lover

Looks: tall, with tan soft skin, dark brown hair, emerald-green eyes, and a skinny body

Secret: Amber was hit multiple times by men at age 14. very weary of older men now, even her dad and other men in the family." "Amber I had no idea" Anthony said sympathetically "its.. its OK" she said sadly, tears forming in her eyes

School: Sydney High

"wow I go to the same school as Seth and Abby" Amber said shocked

From: Florida

* * *

Ana Lee

Age: 15

Personality: loves Disney, dance, and listen to a lot of music. Very Hyper and a little crazy, very nice and bubbly, can be serious at times and a tad snippy

Looks: long brown wavy hair and brown sparkly eyes. One toe is bigger than the others

Secret: Bullied for being a guide

School: Midtown High

From: Brooklyn, New York

* * *

Anthony Underwood

Age: 16

Personality: quiet, very focused, and you can get past any obstacle

Looks: very thin, with ghostly white skin, spiky white hair, and red eyes

Secret: almost killed himself for people making fun of him for being albino

School: Sydney High"

"Sydney must be a popular school" I said "you have no idea" Anthony and Amber said in unison, they locked eyes and blushed

From: Florida

* * *

Valentine V-neck

Age:16

Personality: ballet,reading,shopping,having fun,and having adventures. sweet,kind,feisty,fun,adventurous,and ready to fight

Looks: cute button nose,ebony straight hair,warm honey-brown eyes,and pink lips,and pale skin

Secret: almost drowned in the ocean

Valentine blushed in embarrassment

School: Florida High

From: California

Amber, Anthony, Ana, and Valentine looked at us "Pending!" Ana said crossing her arms the blue graph disappeared.

* * *

Abby POV

I was so mad at that idiot Seth, but for some reason I feel a certain urge to go and say to him you're the right guy for me, gross right? I was walking in the forest and sat down in the grass shivering, I saw a figure and threw a rock at it "OW" a girl voice said "Lola?" I asked "Abby?" she asked "yep" I said and stood up " come on did you see the status'?" she asked me "yeah, I didn't know" I said "its OK, I didn't know about you either" she said, "yeah, well come on we have to get out of here and find the others" I said "yeah. Hey I never got to ask you what's with the cow skin pants?" she asked. I rolled my eyes playfully and we laughed.

**Review, Request (but I can't add you) and be good**

**No bad reviews though please**


	8. Tired

**So so so so sorry I couldn't update sooner school is mega stressful and working on other stories is not a piece of cake either.**

**Ok I put the status's next chapter is tottally funny but this chap is funny too**

**Chap 7**

How to get out

Abby POV

Lola and I were walking on a trail, we stopped as we heard her phone ring "should I answer it?" she asked I nodded my head duh, yes and she answered "hello?" she asked curiously and turned it up to speaker so I could hear

It was Lanny "where the heck are you guys?" Lanny asked worried, I was surprised of how he knew we found each other

"were trying to find you" she answered shocked by his caringness

"ok, we're still by Epcot but the crazy old goon left" he said relief filling his voice

I took the phone from Lola not tryna be rude "um, ok but Lanny we still have to find Seth" I said, all of a sudden something fell with a thud off a tree and made a painful moan "Lanny call you back" I said and ended the call "Seth, is that you?" I asked nervously "yes" he said, I sighed of relief. Seth got up and had a guilty expression on his face "Abby I'm so sorry for what I said" he said and hugged me I blushed and saw Lola givin me a thumbs up "guys break up the love fest" she said teasing me and Seth my face got redder and I was glad it was dark. "so Texas girl and Gps Lola, where do we start to get to the others" he said trying to be cool "don't call me that Setdork" I said making up a nickname for him, he stuck his tounge out and we started arguing suddenly Lola was pullin me and Seth to probably the others but I didn't care I was to busy arguing with the big idiot who was being pulled with me.

Lanny POV

The remaining 8 of us were waiting for Lola, Abby, and Seth it has been hours well 5 minutes but im not so patient so if they were coming they better do it quickly cause this place was getting dark and cold "where the heck are they?" Anthony said getting impatient, as if answering his answer Lola came dragging two arguing and smacking Abby and Seth "there you guys are" Valentine said relief feeling her voice, Abby and Seth were done arguing and decided to take a break from arguing and Lola and I were talking about how to get out of here "so remember when I was talking to that guy" she said

"yeah" I said confused

"well in the background I heard the Finn talking in the background about overtakers and crossing over plus disney characters and a fob" she explained

"WHAT!" I yelled shocked, the Sub DHI's looked at me I smiled nervously and they talked to eachother again

"Lanny stay with me, I think that was real don't call me crazy but I think that was real" she said looking behind her like someone was hearing us

"what are we going to do then?" I asked her, I sounded like I needed her and everyone else to be safe and I do. She looked like my sister who died a long time ago, I need her to be safe she was like my sister and all the others were my brothers and sisters and I needed to protect them.

She sighed "theirs only a couple of things we can do. We can find Wayne and ask him for help or we can stay here and find a way by ourselves to get out of, with no experiance at all. Its your choice" she said "leader" and punched my arm playfully and smiling. I looked at the Sub DHI's who were talking about how to get out and I knew how to do it.

**Sorry it was short but review hope you like it.**

**Don't forget to read and review my other stories.**

**-Peace out and play Slender man if you want to have nightmares**


	9. The Argument

**AHHHHH GUYS I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE BEFORE. But I'm here now and I'm still here to write. Here we go.  
**

**Lola: What's up?  
**

**Me: Go to your room  
**

**Screaming Maze Lady: *Screams*  
**

**Me: I don't know you  
**

**SML: *Picks Up Mallot* *Swings*  
**

**Lola: *Runs*  
**

**Me: Thanks Seth  
**

**Seth: No Prob  
**

**Me: You sounded like a girl when you screamed and I taped the whole thing *holds up a video camera* I'm showing it to Abby  
**

**Seth: *Picks Up Mallot* You wouldn't dare  
**

**Me: TRY ME SUCKA!  
**

**Chap 8**

The Argument

Lanny's POV

Everyone Gathered around me in a big circle "here is how we get out of here" I said which got their attention "we have to find that fob thing-" I said but was interrupted by Seth being as annoying as usual "What the heck is a fob?" Lola answered already knowing that I didn't know the answer "well my friend said she was a keeper and she always used to tell me these crazy stories of her fighting the Disney villains when she went to bed. When I asked her how she got back she told me from a remote called the Fob, now that this is really happening I know that she is not crazy" she explained and that made Seth shut up which made Abby laugh with joy, "anyway, when we find that Fob we have to press a button and will be out of here" I explained which made everyone cheer "wait one more thing" Valentine said which made all of us quiet down "we don't know where this 'Fob' is, and Lola" she said being predictable and addressed Lola "we don't even know if your friend was telling the truth" OK I did not know this was gonna happen but this is extremely entertaining I should stop it Nay let's just see where this goes because everyone thinks it is too.

Narrator (Me) POV

Lola was so mad but she couldn't let madness get the best of her "Valentine are you kidding me, here are some things how she is not wrong: first of all were here in Disney, IN OUR PAJAMAS! and secondly how do you expect us to leave" "OK were here in Disney but Lola you have to admit that this might be an opportunity to have some freedom and stop the villains from doing bad things"Valentine said being adventurous and that made Abby and Jude take Lola's side and Ana and Elysia take Valentine's "sweetie we all get that you want adventure from time to time but were all tired and it's almost-" Abby stopped and took Jude's arm which had a wristwatch on it "12:00 and we got things to do" she finished "yeah and I'm getting tired" Jude added which made Lola give a smirk. Now it was Valentine's side turn "come on guys we need adventure, we've been through to much to just come here and leave. Theirs a purpose and we need to figure it out" Elysia said confidently "yeah and maybe when we defeat the villains the whole thing will stop and we can go on with our lives" Ana added which made Valentine smile. Amber looked at the two sides and was about to say something but got her mouth covered up by Anthony's hand using hand signals telling her not to interfere.

Judith's POV

I am so tired I feel like I'm going to pass out but I have to stay awake because if I do then that would mean... well I don't know what it would mean but I know someone would probably draw a mustache on my face 'Seth' and I just want to go home even if it's that stupid home for girls thing with Mrs. Nash, Ha I'm surprised she's even married with that long nose with a black, big, mole on top. Wait I'm getting off topic oh who cares it's a free country I can do whatever I want. I was slowly loosing my balance and I think I fell in someones arm but I didn't care all I dreamed of is ice cream for some odd reason.

Prick's POV

Judith slowly drifted off to sleep and finally went to sleep, I knew she would finally crack and go to sleep. Lanny catched her while I was criss cross applesauce 'hmm I guess this is why I spend most of my time in smelly Jim's locker' I thought. Suddenly everything began to turn blurry but I didn't feel tired at all then I realized 'Crud I don't have my glasses and my little brother is trying to wake me up to check under his bed for Jeepers Creepers, stupid movie' "stop" I mumbled quietly and held my head as my brain started to thump and everything started to swirl and then everyone and everything went black. I wanted it to stop but I couldn't and I suddenly landed on something and it was cold.

Lola's POV

We were still arguing well trying to but when Jude fell out into dream land we knew it was time to go, I rest my case, but it was like something was wrong. We were just sitting there on the ground and then it happened the most horrible thing ever...

**I am sorry I couldn't let you see the parts**

**SML: *Screams*  
**

**Me: Seth take the stupid mask off, the plan is over  
**

**Seth: *Walks in with Subway* What?  
**

**Me: Wait if your here then who is that?  
**

**SML: *Screams* *Grabs Brick*  
**

**Me and Seth: *Scream!*  
**

**Prick and Lola: *Walk In* *See Lady* *Hug each other* *Scream*  
**

**Abby: Wait that Scary Maze Lady is real *Scream*  
**

**Me: Why are you all- Nevermind let's get out of here *Runs to door* *Locked* It's Locked  
**

**All: *Scream!*  
**

**Did we make it? What happened to Prick? What is with Lola and Valentines Rivalry? What kind of flavor was Jude's ice cream? What was the Horrible thing that happened?  
**

**All more to come on Sub DHI's  
**


	10. Gone

**Ahhh I am so sorry I haven't updated this story, but I'm back yo and I'm starting it now. Just need to ask you a question should I make a second part to this. Tell me what you think.**

Lanny's POV

This argument was getting stupid and I wanna go home so, "SHUT UP!" Amber yelled which caught everyone's attention "I'm tired, I'm cold, and I want a sandwich, so SHUT UP AND LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" She yelled, she looked so tired and I looked at the others who were either passed out or dozing off. I looked at the girls who sighed "fine let's just find the Fob" Ana said, I sighed long night ahead of us.

Abby's POV

It was so dang hard tryin to get everyone up especially Blondie (Hey I like that Nickname). "Wake up dork" I said, Seth groaned as he began to wake up, he glared at me and I smiled, he stood up and looked me in the eyes, his stupid but pretty eyes staring at my green ones. I turned my head getting out of the trance and kept on walking. Did I like Seth? Ew gross! Or is it?

I looked around at my fellow companions and I knew there was a person missing "Guys, where's Prick and Valentine and Elysia?!" I said panicking, everyones eyes widened especially Lola's "PRICK!" She yelled 'Oh god, their gone' I thought "were going to find him" Judith said in a comforting voice to Lola who looked like she was on the verge of crying. Lanny was looking around searching for where Prick was, "I found something" Amber said pointing to little tiny foot prints where Prick laid.

Prick's POV

I woke up to be held in a cell, what happened and why am I here? As I was about to yell for help I could hear Elysia whimpering from behind me then I could hear footsteps coming towards our way 'DAMN IT BEING A SUB DHI' I thought as the door opened, I took a step back only to be grabbed by my shirt by a green and slim hand "Hey Mailificent, no time no see" I said nervously, she smiled an evil smile and threw me like an old rag doll letting me hit the stone wall. I groaned in pain and laid on my side till the pain in my sides went away, Elysia tried to make sure I was ok "Soon your friends will be here and I'll be waiting" She said to me and left with a stupid chuckle "I will kill you" I said quietly. The night was quiet and Elysia slept while I took watch until I saw Valentine with the fob through the hall way, her eyes were green.

Lanny's POV

I checked my watch, it was 2:00 o'clock "Guys will never find him" Ana said "Yes we will" I said to her "we just need to follow the little footprints" "It could be a trap" Anthony said, wait a minute Anthony talked?! "you talked" Seth said "got a problem with it Blondie?" Anthony asked, in reply Seth almost stuck up the middle finger until Abby smacked him on the head "Lets find Prick guys" Lola said already following the footprint trail "shes right guys" I said and followed her. Everyone sighed and followed "The longest night ever" I heard Judith say, I smirked at her "yes it is" I said agreeing with her.

The Footprints led us to Cinderella castle, I counted all of us to make sure we were all here and surprise Valentine was gone too "She's gone too?" Ana asked I nodded and she sighed "Two people we have to find" she said a bit annoyed

"Anne calm down and take a chill pill" Amber said rolling her eyes at the annoyed girl

"dont tell me when to calm down" Ana said having an attitude "EVERYBODY SHUT THE FU** UP!" Seth yelled and took a deep breath, he was carrying Abby who was fast asleep, everyone was silent. He walkes inside with Jude, Lola, Anthony, and I following him that was until we heard 2 screams, Ana and Ambers screams.

**So did you like it and please give me something if I should make a second Fanfiction to this! I want you guys to Read, Review, and Request and I'm gonna cut some people out you'll find out who.**


	11. Long Night

**Hey, I just want to thank you guys for giving me such awesome reviews. TANK YOU! So I really hope you like this Chapter because this is the longest chapter I've ever done and I wanna get to the parts where they go to school and stuff like that.**

** I love you guys so much your like my second family *tears up* Lets start.**

**Special thanks to Google for giving me New Zealand words for Prick. Prick's nickname/name is Dune because that's a freaking awesome nickname/last name ever  
**

**Dune: I'm good with that  
**

**Me: Your officially my favorite character ever**

**Dune: Why?**

**Me: Cause you look like Nicholas Hault! **

**Dune: What did you do to me?**

**Me: Um, I gave you a haircut... yeah a haircut Starting the chapter!**

* * *

Abby's POV

I woke up, I was being carried by someone and may I add an idiotic yet handsome and strong, wait handsome and strong? OH GOD I MUST BE CRAZY!, someone was Seth "you can put me down" I said making him jump a little "oh Cowgirl, your awake" he said smirking as he called me by my new nickname, I rolled my eyes as he called me that but smiled a bit getting use to the name, "yeah I'm awake, Boogerbrain now put me down" I commanded, he did as told and I walked next to Lola who was talking to Judith "you totally like him" she said smirking at me and Judith agreed with her, I rolled my eyes, my cheeks were a crimson color "whatever Kiwi (New Zealand) lover" I teased, Judith laughed and walked next to Lanny "now where are the others?" I asked she looked down her smirk disappeared "were trying to find them" she answered quietly "THEIR ALL MISSING?!" I shouted with disbelief. Lanny and Judith hushed me.

They should've put this in the application saying 'Hey, you'll get transported here as a hologram when you go to sleep. The evil Disney characters will try to kill you. Have a magical rainbowtastic day as a DHI.' The last part would've been comforting. Now my new friends are missing and I'll probably never get back home, eating ice cream with my dad while watching Wipeout. I walked behind the group with Lola following. We stopped while the others were still walking to Cinderella Castle. There was a rustling from the bushes nearby, "did you hear that?" she asked frightened I nodded in response, curiosity got the best of us and we started to yonder to the sound, "wait" I say as we got closer to the bush "usually the person in the movies gets killed when they hear a rustling in the bushes"

"since when?" she asked

"since now" I responded. Lola stepped closer completely ignoring what I said, if that thing attacks I'm blaming it on her. A rabbit jumped out of the bush making me sigh of relief, "it's just a rabbit, I shall call you Fluffy and you will be fluffy forever" she said smiling at it "good, now say goodbye to Fluffykins and let's get going" I said quickly. I stepped backwards but bumped into something or someone to be exact "oh my gosh, Ca-Ca-Captain Hook" Lola said, her voice trembling as she helped me up while the pirate was trying to get up too, "get'em boys" he said calling his goons. You could smell the fishy odor of the pirates as they came out of the bushes and behind trees, starting to attack. How could I not smell that? I managed to kick two in the gut while Lola elbowed one in the face but there were too many and they put us into sacks, then they threw my hat somewhere "MY HAT!" I yelled, that hat was the only thing left I had of my mom after she died. They dragged us to a back entrance of Cinderella Castle. I felt empty, like a piece of me was missing.

Seth's POV

Someone was missing two someones to be precise "hey where's Abby and Lola?" I asked, Lanny face palmed, Judith put a hand on his back saying comforting words to him "we just have to find them, it's not gonna be a problem" Anthony said nonchalantly, how can he be so calm about this? This is Abby, and of course Lola too, but ABBY! were talking about, she's too special to be getting captured, she's beautiful, smart, and always has a comeback for me unlike any other girl, did I just think that? AM I DEAD?! "We will just calm down, I want all of you to think about light" Judith said. We all stared at her, confused "boys" I heard her mumble. She closed her eyes and started to glow brighter by the second, she went right through the street lamp "what kind of witchcraft did they do to us?!" I said shocked "not now just think about light" she ordered. Girls can be so demanding. Lanny was the first one to glow brighter than Anthony and finally me, "now we need to find Elysia, there's a lot you don't know about her," I raised an eyebrow, "what's this secret your hiding? Your obviously hiding something" Lanny asked "I'll tell you later OK" she responded.

I yawned and turned my head to see Maleficent hiding in the bushes "guys we got a problem" I said pointing to her, we all looked at her as she stood up and looked at us, "RUN!" Lanny yelled as she formed a fireball in her hand, heading for our direction. We started to run into Cinderella Castle, I saw Abby's hat and picked it up "must find Cowgirl and Curly" I mumbled. I turned my head for a quick glance at Maleficent and I swear she was staring right at me.

Elysia's POV

I laid on the floor while Prick was studying our cell, he had counted the minutes we had stayed here "come on Elysia dream a way out of here, dream of something" I coached myself. I closed my eyes tightly 'dream dream dream' echoed through my head.

-Dream-

_"Think of light, Dune" I said calling Prick by his last name_

_"and if this doesn't work?" he asked questioning my plan_

_"just do what I say, and think of something that lights up your world... Lola" I said teasing him, he glared at me but his hologram started to glow brighter and walked out of the cage._

Well now I know how to get out of the cage, dream further

_Now Prick, Abby, Lola, and I were running from the evil Disney characters and these people with green eyes, Abby had a remote-_

It must be something important

_and we ran to where Lanny, Judith, Seth, and Anthony were, then Anthony had left. We all held hands and Lanny pushed the button. I woke up in my bed making sure that I had a picture of Finn and I when I met him, Judith looked at me with tired eyes and I hugged her not wanting to lose her again. I looked back to see Maleficent standing so close, "hello daughter" she said stroking her cold fingers on my cheeks, I screamed and looked at the clock, 5:20._

I woke up gasping for breath "what time is it, Dunes!?" I asked him urgently calling him by his last name, "Dunes? my last name is so awesome and you've been asleep for 4 minutes so about 4:33" he answered, I smiled "I know of a way out and you have to trust me" I said, he smiled "as long as we get out of here I'm cool with anything" he said walking to me to hear the plan, I told him.

He looked at me like I was crazy "you want me to what?" he asked the second time

"relax and go through the bars" I told him, he raised an eyebrow

"and if this doesn't work?" he asked, questioning my plan

"hey you said you were cool with anything if we get out of here and just do what I say, and think of something that you like... Lola" I said teasing him.

Dune's POV

I glared at her as my cheeks started to burn at the thought of Lola, everything about her was beautiful, her smile, how smart she was, and how she lighted up the room when she came in. I walked out of the cell, well phased out. I was shocked I could barely move and then Elysia came out glowing a bright blue phasing out just like I did, "whoa that was... awesome!" I said excitedly "I wanna do it again." Elysia just smiled "come on we gotta find Abby and Lola" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a door across from ours. Cells were hanging from the ceiling with Lola and Abby inside each one. Longest night ever.

Abby's POV

I shook the bars like a deranged animal, the blue outlining of my hologram started to fade "y'all let me out, you overweight, hairy... Oh god, you stink have you ever heard of deodorant," I pinched my nose so I couldn't smell the odor. The stupid pirate, holding the cage key, just smirked and relaxed in his chair. I sat down and looked around for a way out when I spotted a rope right next to me. I was totally confused that wasn't there a moment a go, right? if it was I would have used it a long time ago, I picked it up. The rope had a note tied to it with a black mask and a cowgirl hat that said:

To: Abby Lenvinido

You know I could always use a second Lone Ranger to help keep Disney safe.

From: The Lone Ranger

The Lone Ranger, oh my god this is the best gift ever! I put the mask in my pocket and put on the new hat. I held the rope tightly and looked over at the pirate "hey Fishy!" I yelled at the guy, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow "don't mess with Texas," I twirled the rope feeling like the real Lone Ranget and caught him, "I DID IT!" I yelled with joy feeling like my friends when they'd pull a prank on our math teacher. I pulled him up. "Let me and my friend go" I said viciously giving him one of my special glares, he grabbed his keys from his pocket glancing at me every chance he got. He opened the cage and I pushed him in "lets see how you like them apples sucker" I tease as I close and lock the doors behind me after I get out the cage. I threw the keys to Lola but they didn't go that far "nice throw" she said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes playfully.

I looked down and then at a chain, no way am I falling to my doom. I jumped barely making it. "um Abby, I'm still up here" I heard Lola say "Lola, just slide through the bars" I told her not daring to look down, that's when it hit me I could've slid through the bars this whole freaking time "true" she said. I slid down way to fast and let go ready to fall and get at least a few scars and bruises, luckily I was caught by Dunes, Dunes nice nickname, "were saved!" Lola said in excitement as she climbed down a ladder, 'there was a ladder, that would've been way more useful' I thought "thanks" I said smiling as he put me down "no problem" he said. Elysia came from behind a pillar, OK I'm officially confused, where did she come from? how did you guys even get here? why do I smell like cookie dough? What is wrong with my life? "We have to go, like now" she said quickly, I'm really confused but she just grabbed my hand with Lola and Prick following.

Lola's POV

As we followed Elysia through the castle I spotted Valentine holding a remote, I looked at the others, they were staring at the remote too "I'll get it" I said. I walked over to her "hey Valentine" I said smiling, her eyes weren't the same honey brown color instead they were a vivid green, maybe it was the lighting "were gonna go home, we need the remote come on" I said holding out my hand for it. She looked at me with a confused face "you will not get it" she said, I was taken back by this "but we need it" I said, rudely snatching it from her "how dare you, you should be ashamed of yourself. Are you trying to upset Master Maleficent?" She asked. That's when it hit me, green eyes, strange behavior, Valentine wasn't the new girl anymore she was a OTK, Finn said something about them. I like to snoop around sometimes. "RUN!" I yelled to the others holding the FOB tightly, that's what it was a fob! Finn lets alot of stuff slip out. Everyone looked at me confused "DO WHAT I SAY AND RUN!" I commanded, I felt bad about yelling but it was to keep them safe. They obeyed. Valentine glared at me "Valentine your better than this, snap out of it" I said

"you don't know what I've been through, Lola" she said

"but you wouldn't hurt people right? Your better than that" I said to her

"you don't know anything about me, so if you get in m-my way I-I'll hurt you" she said, she stuttered a bit. I held out my hand to her "but you won't, cause your good" I said giving her a smile. Valentine looked at me then my hand and smacked it pretty hard. I looked at her rubbing my hand "Valentine, your better than this" I kept saying, "I'm so sorry" she said apologizing, her eyes turned to the same warm honey brown color I knew. She rubbed her head like she had just woke up "whoa, what happened and why am I in Disney world, in my pajamas?" she asked me, I laughed a bit still rubbing my hand ""here, press the button" I said handing her the fob, she looked at me confused but pressed it disappearing into thin air right before my eyes. Now that's the coolest thing I've ever seen. I picked up the fob and ran back to the others telling them the news.

Judith's POV

"I hope the others are OK" I said sighing earning nods from everyone. We were hiding in the castle, from Maleficent and her side kicks. We heard a door close and huddled up together "Judith?" a familiar voice asked "Elysia?" I asked hopefully "no Mrs. Nash" the voice said sarcastically, it was Elysia, "LYSIA!" I said with joy running to her, Lola, Abby, and Prick right behind her gasping for breath "I missed you so much don't you ever leave again" I said hugging her with tears streaming down my face, she nodded still hugging me. The others grabbed all of us and pulled us into the hiding place "I got the remote!" Abby said joyfully, I raised an eyebrow "are you feeling OK?" I asked checking her temperature "Judith this is good news we can go home" Lola said excitedly, we all cheered except for Anthony "what about Ambs, and the others?" he asked "we'll find them later dude, its been a long night" Seth said, Anthony sighed "look you guys go ahead I have to find Amber, she means everything to me" he said and walked away with us just staring at him "Anthony" I said, he turned his head toward me "please be careful" I gave him a friendly hug which made him blush and nod. He ran out to find Amber, now that's love. This was such a long night, Abby looked at everyone holding a different hat, Seth gave her a hat, her hat "oh my god, thank you so much" she said hugging him, he smiled "you're welcome Cowgirl" he said placing her hat on her head. Abby motioned us to grab hands we did and she pressed the button.

I woke up in MY top of the bunk, I checked to make sure my poster of Philby was on the wall by Holly's bed, one of my roommates. I looked down and saw Elysia looking around and smiling "were back" I whispered to her with a tiny squeal, she nodded and highfived me "but Jude will come back, I know we will" she said her voice cracking a bit. I know that and I'm scared too not just for the dangers that will await us but for my sister, my Fairly sister Elysia. "Judith, can I stay up here with you" she said, I nodded "sure, sis" I said and hugged her once more. I could hear the voices again, they kept saying Danger was ahead.

Amber's POV

When are they coming? I asked myself. Ana and I already made it out of the dungeon "Ana, I'm sorry for the way I treated you" I apologized "no worries" she said, which made me feel a lot better. We kept walking in silence but then I saw a figure coming toward us "turn on the flashlight" I said to her, she did and pointed it towards the figure "ANTHONY!" I said a little too loudly and actually kissed him, I felt a spark "ewe save the love fest for later" Ana said covering her eyes. "Come on I know a way out" Anthony said still smiling "let's go and remind me to never apply for a job like this again" Ana said, we all laughed.

Anthony led us to Cinderella castle "what are we doing here?" Ana asked "this is the way to get out" he said getting a remote from "a remote?" I asked confused. Has he lost it or am I just that tired? He grabbed my hand making me blush and then Ana's "I'll see you tomorrow" he said to me with a wink making me blush again, Ana rolled her eyes "just press the button" she said. Anthony pulled me into another kiss and pushed the button.

I woke up in my bed with my mom by my bed side crying her eyes out "mom?" I asked slowly sitting up, she hugged the living daylights out of me "don't ever scare me like that again" she said through tears "I won't mom, I promise" I said hugging her as well not letting go. I don't want to leave her again.

**So Abby is like the second Lone Ranger, Anthony & Amber are together, Abby and Seth actually hug, and for some odd reason Judith keeps hearing the 'voices,' but what voice!? So I will end it off there and I hope you like it  
**

**Next Chap:**

**Paparazzi**

* * *

**Seth: *comes in with pizza* hey**

**Dune: *pops out of no where* I want some, dude**

**Lanny: *comes from the kitchen* DIBS! *tackles Seth*****  
**

**Abby: *laughs***

**Me: Abby I will make you kiss Seth, I WILL MAKE ALL OF YOUR LIVES MISERABLE**

**Jude: how is that any different from now  
**

**Me: GET OUT! YOU GUYS RUIN MY LIFE, HOW DID YOU GUYS EVEN GET IN HERE?! AHHHHH! *runs into my room*  
**

**Lola: should we tell her she left the door unlocked**

**Elysia: Hmmmm no, Lets just see how this plays out**

**~Read Review & Request~**


End file.
